


For Good Old Day

by reina_randwulf



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Daud is a whaler, Fluff, I don't know, Kink Meme, M/M, Thomas is the leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_randwulf/pseuds/reina_randwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme Prompt: Daud/Thomas, after gathering enough coins, the whalers established new headquarter and became spy agency. Daud and Thomas switched places because Daud’s face is well known. Thomas was the new leader of the new spy agency with Daud as his second in command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good Old Day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very late to the fandom but decide to contribute instead of lurking because Daud :D Will try to fill any Daud prompt in Dishonored Kinkmeme (sadly, it’s not really active). This is my first fill. And… I don’t really follow the prompt… OP wants them to be together in a period of time which I don’t do that.

“Sir, my group has already searched the entire ground but there’s no sign of that damned prisoner.”

Thomas tried not to flinch when one of the Whalers, _his_ whaler, appeared before him via the transversals ability they still possessed. He looked at his man, Hezron. The big brute man was once his friend but now he’s above Hezron and his fellow Whalers. Thomas was the leader now. He had to act like one even though being called sir still gave him odd feeling.

“You’re sure about it?” Thomas asked the man with vapor mask. He pretended he didn’t miss the feeling of having that thing around his face. As the leader, Thomas was free to show his face. In fact, it’s encouraged. It’s to show his authority.

“Yes, sir.” Hezron answered calmly.

Thomas sighed heavily. That so called damned prisoner was the son of nobleman from Gristol who was on vacation to Karnaca. Someone convinced that the man knew something regarding a certain important piece of information so why not contact the newly established Spy Agency based near Karnaca? After leaving Flooded District with enough money to start a new life, many whalers decided to stay true to their calling as stealth master. Making use of their talent as spies seemed like a good idea at the time. It involved less killing.

“I hope we’re doing assassination job, Thomas. This spying thing is boring.” Hezron finally raised his complaint.

“When we left Flooded District, we promised ourselves to start a new life.” Thomas pointed out.

“Yes but…” if Hezron didn’t wear his mask, Thomas was sure he could see the giant scowl all over his face, “Why this? We can still be assassin here, right? I mean, come on… Don’t tell me you don’t miss the old times, planning our assassination together than hand it to Daud.”

 _Because Daud said so_. “Because I said so.”

“Careful, there. You are our leader only because you were the closest Daud had as second in command since Billie’s betrayal.” Hezron reminded him.

The whole thing with Billie’s betrayal played again in Thomas’ mind. He was there among other assassin’s, watching how someone they respected so much sold them to a witch. He was there to watch Daud’s face lost its color as he heard Billie’s confession. Billie was Daud’s favorite, the Whalers adored her as she was strong, smart, and cunning. It’s still a wonder why Daud spared her.

It’s still a wonder why Daud chose him to be her replacement.

“Where’s Daud? We’ve never seen him since we arrived here at Serkonos.” Hezron asked.

“He’s home.”

“It doesn’t mean he can ignore us like this. We’ve moved our operation to his hometown after all.” Hezron complain. “Although I can’t complain much further. Weather here is warm and nice. And have you seen those exotic dances? It’s entertaining.”

Thomas held the urge to slam his face to the wall. Did Daud feel like this whenever his Whalers said something stupid?

“What would Daud do if he’s here?” Hezron asked.

Thomas gritted his teeth. “He’s not here, Hezron.”

“He’s still with us. We can still use transversal. We all know we can use Void power because of him.” Hezron paused to address a new Whaler who was just blinking next to Thomas. “Oh, you second in command is here.”

Thomas turned his head to his second in command. Clad in dark red coat unlike the rest of the Whalers, his nameless second in command just stood there and gazed silently at Hezron. He didn’t talk in the presence of any Whalers. He rarely showed himself at all. No one really knew who he was.

“I take my leave now, sir.” funny enough, Thomas was sure Hezron directed the ‘sir’ part to his second in command before he disappeared via transversal.

Now they were alone in Thomas office, the leader of Whalers could finally slipped back to his normal self. The whole pretending to be the mighty leader of ex-assassin’s group really got his nerves. He really missed the days when he was could just follow order instead of giving one.

“Welcome back, sir.”

Daud opened his vapor mask to reveal his drastically aging face. It had been a years but Daud seemed aged faster than he should be. There were more white hairs on his head. His wrinkles deepened, leaving a permanent scowl on his hard face. But despite the old age, Daud still looked strong as a rock.

“I’m not your master anymore, Thomas. How many times I should remind you that.” Daud’s voice sounded hoarser than the last time they met. It was last month.

“As long as I live, you will always be my master, sir.” Thomas said.

Thomas liked to think the former Master Assassin was smiling when he heard that. It’s more like a snort, actually. “I heard about your situation. I come to offer you my help.” the old man quickly walked to a board where Thomas wrote down every information he had gathered for the Whalers’ task.

“You will help, sir?” Thomas asked, full of hope. The younger man quickly took a glass and fill it with his finest wine then offered it to his former employer.

“Sure. I’m your second in command after all.” Daud took the glass from Thomas’ hand. Their hands brushed a little, leaving Thomas a bit… delighted.

“I prefer the term ‘Advisor’, sir. Hezron is practically my second in command.” Thomas finally said after a brief moment of delight.

“The fact that you choose Hezron as your second is a solid proof that you need me as your second.” Daud said. “I can scout this area and go search for you noble man.” Daud pointed to a large area of Serkonos map on Thomas’ board.

“No, no, no. The area is too big for you to cover it alone. Besides my men have gone there.” Thomas stopped and realized what he just said. “Er… your men.”

The old man didn’t look impressed with his correction, “They are your men. I’m your men too now. Anyway, I’m sure he’s still around here. I’ve done some investigation before I arrived here and-”

“Sorry, sir? You did what?” Thomas asked.

“What did I teach you, Thomas? Preparation is the key to success assassination.” Daud snorted.

“You don’t have to.”

“I got bored.” Daud explained.

“I’ve told you, mundane life doesn’t suit you, sir.” Thomas smirks.

“I still can put my blades to your throat easily. Do you realize that?” Daud asked.

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t mean to be rude.” at time like this, Thomas really wished he still wore mask. His inability to hide his facial expression was because the years he spent wearing that mask.

“So, what do you say, Thomas? Do you want me to check on this area? You’re the leader. You give the word.”

Daud was looking at him with completely lack of emotion, like he usually displayed. He’s just standing there, waiting. Thomas didn’t like time like this. Not, the ordering bit, he had his shares of ordering people when he’s Daud’s second. He didn’t like ordering Daud around. 

“At least take some men with you. You can take Zachary or Ruth or both of them with you.” Thomas suggested.

“Good choice, Thomas. But no. It’s best for me not to work with them.”

“Why? Because you’re afraid they will know that you’re Daud?” Thomas wanted to laugh but thank the Outside and all his Void power he didn’t laugh. “They know, sir. They know the second in command is you. They are not stupid. Why don’t you out yourself and be leader of this group again? We all respect you, sir. Come back to us.”

Daud took a deep sighed and drank his wine. He put the glass down gently on the nearby desk before he opened his mouth, “I’m just here to help you, Thomas. “

“But sir-“

Thomas expected a long painful lecture, a shout, a punch, or even a knife to his head because he knew Daud had gone tired listening to Thomas’ plea for him to come back. He expected the older man to finally break down and left him there. Daud was ready to start a new life as an owner of vineyard somewhere in his hometown. It would be a boring life but content one for a retired assassin. Thomas practically begged him to go with them and led them. After a long day of bargaining, Daud settled with just being the second in command and refused to lead them, claiming that his face is well known and no one would do business with them. Stupid reasoning but Thomas agreed so he could drag Daud with them.

The whole thing with Empress’s assassination had taken a great toll on him. Then came Billie’s betrayal. Then that crazy witch. Then Corvo happened. Ever since the Lord Protector spared his life, Daud wasn’t the same man. So yeah, Thomas was expecting a punch on his gut when he kept pressing Daud back to his Whalers because despite their agreement for him to be the second in command, Thomas always tried to ask him back as the leader. Punch on his gut seemed like a fair thing.

The kiss was really unexpected.

To be fair, he didn’t see it coming. Daud moved so fast for a man his age. One moment he was there by the board then he was in front of him and pressed his lips against his own. The other reasons why he didn’t see it coming was because it’s Daud. He never saw Daud as someone who showed any interest on other people, let alone a man. But here he was, kissing his former second in command. Thomas really didn’t see it coming and for the first few seconds, he just could stand there like a dumb man he was.

Daud’s kissing him. Daud. Him. Kissing. What. How.

Daud’s gloved fingers came to his cheek in slow tender contact. The leather felt nice on his skin but not as good as the lips pressed against his. When his mind finally, _finally,_ registered what’s going on, he decided to kiss back. It was tender and soft. It started to become more passionate once Thomas opened his mouth to invite Daud’s tongue inside. It became wild soon after that with Thomas hands raking Daud’s graying hair and Daud’s teeth nibbling on his lower lips. When they broke apart, Thomas could taste blood on his tongue. He wasn’t sure whose blood it was since the corner of Daud’s lips was bleeding. At some point, Thomas must have bitten him there.

“Can I go now, sir?” Daud asked.

“One more kiss and you may go.” Thomas replied.

“Don’t push your luck, Thomas.”

“Yes, sir. I wouldn’t dare, sir.”

And for the rarest moment in his life, he heard Daud laughed. It's rare to see the older man laugh. Chucking, yes. Snorting, every damned time. Laughing? Not really. While it's certainly not the most beautiful sound Thomas ever heard, Daud's laughter made him looked younger. It sounded so surreal. Thomas almost thought his ears were playing tricks on him.

“Don’t let me down, Thomas.”

Thomas watched in silent as Daud disappeared from his office. He could still feel Daud’s lips on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't know why it became so... fluffy. Not really following the prompt but I kind of happy with this one. Comment and kudo are welcomed :D


End file.
